Jesus Christ
Jesus Christ is a major figure referenced multiple times in the Xenosaga series. He is seen physically in Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra. ''The character is heavily based on the biblical Jesus Christ, with some notable differences. Appearance In ''Xenosaga, he is interpreted as a tan-skinned Middle Eastern man with long dark hair, dark brown eyes, and some facial hair. Biography Jesus was a man that lived on Lost Jerusalem about 6000 years before Xenosaga, where he was born 7-2 B.C. in Bethlehem to his mother Mary and adoptive father Joseph. He lived his years in having his followers, known as the Apostles, to teach others to save themselves by following his word. This included Yeshua, his partner Mary Magdalene, and Mary Magdalene's maiden, who would later reincarnated as Shion Uzuki. Yeshua was Jesus's proxy, and was commanded by Jesus to leave behind and protect Lemegeton. Yeshua and Mary Magdalene are the actualizations in the real domain of the powers of Anima and Animus, which came from the Collective Unconscious. They placed their bodies into the human world and worked as Jesus' disciples. Jesus's existence and his Apostles became a threat to Wilhelm's role to protect the Lower Domain, so Wilhelm sought to stop them from destroying the universe, contributing to Jesus's death. Jesus was put on put on trial, mocked, tortured and executed. Jesus' murder and death had severe repercussions, permanently dooming and cursing humanity from ascending to the Upper Domain. Abel's Ark, one of U-DO's two observational terminals (the other being Abel), appeared when Jesus died. In the understanding of the Xenosaga universe, it is unknown what happened to Jesus after his death, and whether it deviates from biblical events. Words of Lemegeton Ormus existed before Jesus' death, and its original role was to look after the "words" Jesus passed on. These "words" Jesus spoke were Lemegeton, a Zohar control program that was installed by God, which serves as a failsafe to lead the universe to dissipation. Lemegeton was made by Yeshua without knowing the threat it posed for the universe, and Wilhelm continued to watch over this program for 6000 years. Even Jesus was unaware that Lemegeton was a failsafe installed by God that could cause the universe to dissipate. From the Lemegeton that chaos "spoke", Jesus replaced it with some kind of words, and left it behind for future generations. The chanting of the words was something like a ritual, and there was meaning in the ritual itself and in the wave that was emitted from the ritual. When someone used the words and linked to the Zohar, it became possible to be able to channel energy from the upper domain. Various books promoting the ideology of Jesus were left behind, including ones where the Lemegeton had been written down. However, the books that described the upper domain were not generally circulated because of their importance, and they eventually sunk into the darkness of history. Zarathustra Mary Magdalene created Zarathustra along with those who worshiped her and Yeshua. They had created the relic to ascend to the realm of God, and Yeshua was to be the power source for the artifact. Unfortunately, things didn't go as they had hoped, as God did not permit mankind's action. Ultimately, Wilhelm was able to steal Zarathustra from Mary Magdalene and her followers, and he then installed the Eternal Recurrence into Zarathustra to save the universe from dissipation within an eternal circle, and stored Zarathustra on Michtam. Jesus and miracles According to Xenosaga Perfect Guide, Jesus was not a supernatural being, but a human being who had the rare ability to guide the hearts of many. This included Mary Magdalene and chaos (Yeshua), who had the ability to produce miracles. In the era of ancient Lost Jerusalem, there existed a man who was called the "Messiah". Surrounding him, various plots unfolded, and events even to the extent of having sway on the very existence of the universe were produced. However, the Messiah himself was only just a human. Mary Magdalene, who was the partner of the Messiah and bearer of the power of Animus, and chaos/Yeshua, who was his closest friend and bearer of the power of Anima; the two of them performed various miracles. The Messiah, by himself, was not able to perform miracles. However, he supervised those who performed such miracles, and while utilizing those phenomena, he was adept at guiding the hearts of people. And such an existence is something that is difficult to replace by anyone. Legacy After his death, several of Jesus' followers banded together and spread his story and teachings to humanity across Earth, starting from the Middle East. Jesus became a central figure of Christianity. Later, a religious cult known as Ormus formed, hellbent on universal domination, founded by Wilhelm. Officially, it existed to convey Jesus's existence to coming generations, but its true purpose was to manage the Lemegeton, as well as to obtain and protect the artifacts (relics) of God. Lemegeton translation research project In the more modern era of Lost Jerusalem, a written copy Lemegeton was found during T. Masuda's archeological excavation at Lake Turkana in Kenya, along with the Zohar and the Compass of Order and Chaos. All of these were artifacts hidden by the Yeshua/chaos and the Apostles after the death of Mary Magdalene. This excavation was funded by Vector Industries (i.e. Wilhelm). Grimoire Verum, former Chief of Vector Industries's Zohar Research Department at Toronto, Ontario, Canada, deciphered Lemegeton and wrote the Lemegeton program. Using his Lemegeton program, Grimoire performed a link experiment with the Zohar, using his own daughter, Nephilim Verum, as a test subject. As a result, a matter shift was generated, and mankind had no choice but to escape from Earth. Although Grimoire had become an existence of the imaginary number domain, he had not been swallowed into the Collective Unconscious. Transcend Christ era After Ormus and the Immigrant Fleet left Earth, it was re-named Lost Jerusalem. Wilhelm, as Cardinal Heinlein, convinced Ormus they could return to Lost Jerusalem if they collected the Relics of God, such as the Zohar and the Vessels of Anima, and returned them to their proper form. The Galaxy Federation adopted the calendar system known as "T.C." for "Transcend Christ". Ormus and the Immigrant Fleet based on planet Abraxas, and also built an uncertain amount of churches. One can be seen on Pleroma, and Febronia took care of a church in the suburbs of Dasgupta, Miltia. Both churches were apparently abandoned, however. Lemegton and the Miltian Conflict Lemegeton would later be researched by Joachim Mizrahi. The U-TIC Organization, which is a front for Ormus, sought and researched Lemegeton with Mizrahi, all in hopes of using the Zohar control program to control the Zohar and use its power to spread Ormus around the galaxy, as well as to return to the holy land of Lost Jerusalem. However, Sergius XVII preferred to focus on the former goal while Margulis preferred the latter. After the Miltian Conflict in T.C. 4753, Program Lemegeton was scattered through the U.M.N. in the form of Fragments of Lemegeton, something which the transgenic-type Realian Almadel carried. After Almadel's demise in Xenosaga: A Missing Year, Program Lemegeton was lost forever, with the only remaining Lemegeton being the one that Jesus gave to Yeshua/chaos. Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra In Episode III, on Michtam, MOMO Mizrahi finds a quote on the floor about Jesus from Matthew 28:5. It says: "And the angel answered and said unto the women, fear not ye: for I know that ye seek Jesus, which was crucified. He is not here: for he is risen, as he said." This is a continuation of Matthew 28:2, which is found in the Y-Data and Rennes-le-Château. Shion Uzuki has a vision of Jesus instructing Yeshua/chaos and Mary Magdalene on Lost Jerusalem when she visits Mary Magdalene's tomb Rennes-le-Château. It is explained in an official guidebook that these are Shion's memories of her past life. T-elos appears and reveals the woman Shion has been seeing in her visions was Mary Magdalene and that Shion is the Maiden of Mary Magdalene. At the end of Episode III, Shion and her team, Mary Magdalene and Yeshua/chaos were able to put an end to Wilhelm and Zarathustra. Abel's Ark reconfigures into a shape resembling a cross, which appears to have a cleansing effect, wiping out the Gnosis surrounding Michtam. The Gnosis and the wills of humanity returned to Lost Jerusalem, where Mary Magdalene's will is. Shion, Jr. and Allen Ridgeley embark on a mission to find Lost Jerusalem. Trivia * The Original Zohar is called "Marienkind," which means "Child of Mary" in German. According to the Original Design Materials, this name represents Jesus. The U.M.N. database in Episode I gives yet another reference, however, saying that this also refers to a fairytale by the Brothers Grim about a girl who receives the keys to the 13 doors of heaven from Mary, the mother of Jesus. This girl would presumably be Mary Magdalene or Shion Uzuki. * The Zohar's shape vaguely resembles a cross, possibly referencing Jesus's crucifixion. * In Episode I, while in KOS-MOS' Encephalon during the Encephalon dive at the Kukai Foundation, the song "Green Sleeves" plays, which uses the traditional English tune of the same name. This tune is notable for also being the tune for "What Child Is This?", a carol about the birth of Jesus. * In Episode I, also in KOS-MOS' Encephalon, Shion and her team find KOS-MOS crucified in Mary Magdalene's tomb in the same fashion as Jesus's crucifixion is depicted. * In Episode I, Albedo Piazzolla quotes Jesus in John 12:24 when he says, "Except a corn of wheat fall into the ground and die, it abideth alone: but if it die, it bringeth forth much fruit." This is said when he slices and decapitates his head with a knife in front of a horrified MOMO. * In Episode II, the cathedral boss attacks with a move called "Love of the Virgin".https://youtu.be/Ym9z8hTJZtg?t=90 This is undoubtedly a reference to Jesus' mother Mary, who is believed to have been impregnated as a virgin. Gallery Messiah2.png|Jesus at his sermon on the mount during Lost Jerusalem's era. JesusModel.png|Jesus. Jgame.png|Jesus on the Elsa spaceship. Category:Characters Category:Episode III characters Category:Male characters